miasmatafandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough
Half the fun in Miasmata is exploration, so reading further is only advised for people who are stuck. After crafting The Cure and using it you become invincible (you can swim and run forever and fall from any height without damage). The Creature will not appear any more after using the Cure, so it will be the perfect time to explore the whole island and draw a full map before leaving. General Tips * Save often! You will fall down cliffs a lot, the Monster will probably get you a few times or your fever will kick in when you have no meds on you. Nothing sucks more than to loose that rare plant you just found or the triangulated map points you spent hours to get. * Keep your canteen filled! You'll never know, when the next fresh water source is around. * Always try to have TWO anti fever meds with you! In the heat of the moment you might fall down somewhere, get fever and pop a pill. But then - oh my - you fall again! Although you can only have one dose of any meds with you, there are two anti fever meds: Basic medicine and Extra-strength medicine. Try to have both equiped. And store some ingredients for the Extra-strength medicine in the specimen storage bin. The Basic med ingredients are quite common, so no need to waste storage space on them. * There is no point at all to carry around knives, axes or what else seems to be a weapon. YOU. CANT. USE. WEAPONS. Period. You can throw stuff to distract, but there is no battle in this game - only the science battle to fight the plague. Also you don't need to have a knive to analyze specimen. Even if the corresponding animation suggests otherwise. * Start triangulation early on. And don't forget to unlock far away landmarks. If you check your map near a known object, your position will be instantly revealed on the map. Primary Objective: Finding the Cure The Cure will be (automatically) synthesized after you have created one phial each of the following three components/agents: Agent X : Primary antibiotic. : To create, combine *Bulbous Fruit Plant and *Blue Scaly Tree Fungus. Agent Y : Anti-Toxin. : To create, combine *Bio-Luminescent Algae and *Rainbow Orchid. Agent Z : Adjuvant. : To create, combine *Carnivorous Pitcher Plant and *Titan Plant. Secondary Objectives To boost your stats - or better: to bring them back to "normal" - you can synthesize the following three emphasis drugs, whose effects will be permanent: Synthesize Endurance emphasis drug. : Permanently raises your endurance level to normal. : To create, combine *Giant Bloom *Blue-Capped Toadstool Synthesize Muscle emphasis drug. : Permanently raises your strength level to normal. : To create, combine *Large Jungle Flower *Fleshy Purple Fruit Synthesize Brain emphasis drug. : Permanently raises your perception level to normal. : To create, combine *Trumpet Mushroom *Sponge-like fungus Leaving the Island Map to the boat can be found in a hut on NE part of the island (go south by the eastern coast from where you found Rainbow Orchid needed for Agent Y). The boat is located at the small island at the NW corner of the map. If you want to visit it before using the Cure, don't forget to craft Muscle emphasis drug and Endurance emphasis drug, because you'll have to swim to it. Category:Guides